Los viejos de Fairy Tail
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Como sería un día normal de la vida de los chicos de Fairy Tail si fueran padres? como se las arreglarían? Les iría bien? Podrán resistir las ganas de no golpear a esos mocosos que tienen como hijos? / Varias parejas / UA a medias :v / OCs de "Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación" / espero les guste :3
1. El viejo Gajeel (I)

**Holaaaaa :vvv he llegado aquí con un nuevo fic y todavía con otro pendientes :33 fue un arranque de no sé qué xDD pero en realidad este fic ya lo tenía pensado hace mucho, y por el cumpleaños de mi queridísima amiga lo comenzare :D**

 **Este cap va dedicado a Kei-K Dragneel .3.**

 **Ahora los dejo leer!**

* * *

 **Los viejos de Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **El viejo Gajeel**

 **.**

— **¡Lily, baja eso en este maldito instante!** — gritó histéricamente Gajeel desde la sala.

— **Pero se ve delicioso** — dijo inocentemente la niña de cabellos celestes.

Claro, sería algo delicioso si no se tratara de un puto cuchillo de cocina.

— **¡No! ¡Trae eso para acá!** — un niño de 10 años le arrebato el susodicho peligroso utensilio de cocina.

— **Bien hecho mocoso** — dijo Gajeel con el pulgar en alto, ya que él debía lidiar con cosas más importantes en ese momento.

Su hijo mayor, Silver, asintió con leve indiferencia, pero luego él también se quedó viendo el cuchillo, y se le volvió agua la boca.

— **Aunque... si se ve un poco apetitoso...** — dijo con la baba cayendo de su boca.

— **¡No te lo comas tú, Nii-san!** — reclamó Lily estirando los brazos intentando agarrar el cuchillo de nuevo, pero la pequeña no podía luchar con la altura de su hermano -quien no era tan alto tampoco, pero era igual-.

Gajeel hizo una mueca de "¡¿es en serio?!", y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada puesto que estaba desenredando a su hijo menor, Música, de unas cadenas en las cuales el pequeño de 5 años había quedado atrapado de alguna extraña manera, pero a pesar de ello, a Gajeel se le había ocurrido algo para que el mocoso use como magia en un futuro.

Al final, solo le quedó una simple opción.

— **Gale, detén a esos dos** — ordenó Gajeel de la forma más seria posible de acuerdo a la situación.

— **No se me apetece** — fue la respuesta instantánea del ratón de biblioteca que Gajeel tenía como hijo.

Gajeel dio un grito desesperado.

— **Hasta con Meta me hubiera conformado para esta situación...** — dijo Gajeel estresado sacando a Música de las cadenas y tirándolas por ahí, luego dirigió su mirada a la cocina — **¡Silver! ¡No te atrevas a comer ese cuchillo!**

Cómo llegamos a esta situación, se preguntaran algunos. La respuesta a eso es sencilla.

Hoy, un día común y corriente en la vida del viejo Gajeel Redfox, fue cuando para su desgracia, Levy decidió salir de la ciudad con su hija mayor, Metalicana.

El cumpleaños de Mirajane era en unos días, y Levy había decidido comprarle algo junto con Lucy. Y puesto que en Magnolia no encontraron nada que les gustara o las tuviera satisfechas, decidieron irse a algún otro lado. Levy se llevó a Ana con ella, dejando a los demás niños a su cargo.

Él le dijo que no se preocupara, que se haría cargo de todo.

Y nunca se había sentido más equivocado en su puta vida.

— **No puedes simplemente comerte un cuchillo** — dijo Gajeel sosteniendo el utensilio con su mano en lo alto, para que todos lo miren — **. Una cuchara tal vez, hasta un tenedor, ¡Pero no se coman un cuchillo! ¡Sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados todavía! ¡¿Quieren que me dé un infarto o qué?!**

— **Bueno, si te infartas en este momento, yo no le veo el problema** — dijo Silver sin expresión en la cara.

 _No golpees a tus hijos Gajeel_ , eso lo había oído un montón de veces. Solo crecerán odiándote y se irán por el mal camino.

Sin embargo, Gajeel estaba reconsiderando esa idea.

— **Maldito mocoso** — le dijo con la vena hinchada en la frente, caminando hacia la cocina para dejar el cuchillo en la repisa más alta, por seguridad.

— **No creo que este bien que maldigas frente a Mus** — dijo Gale ladeando la cabeza hacia él bebe a su lado.

— **Al menos hago algo más aparte de pasármela leyendo todo el día** — dijo Gajeel entrecerrando los ojos.

— **Al menos, cuando crezca seré más sabio y más inteligente** — contraatacó Gale también entrecerrando los ojos — **. Y gracias a tu contextura de mastodonte no creo que la altura o el físico sea un problema.**

¿Qué nadie lo respetaba en esa casa? ¿Cuál era el puto problema? A Salamander, sus hijos lo querían, al cubito de hielo lo querían, a Fernandes lo querían, hasta al maldito subnormal de Elfman lo querían. Y Gajeel solo pedía un poco de respeto ¡Solo eso! y la única persona que le mostraba cariño y afecto no estaba. A veces se preguntaba, que si un día Música lo respetaría, o lo insultaría y le diría cosas como come-hierro subnormal como sus demás hijos.

— **Aunque por leer todo el día Lay te dice ratón de biblioteca** — insinuó Lily burlonamente, refiriéndose a la hijita de Natsu.

— **No me hables de esa enana** — dijo Gale volviendo a su libro — **, que me voy a quedar sordo.**

Silver lo miró un momento.

— **¿Está bien que le digas enana cuando ella es más alta que tú?** — refelxionó su hermano mayor.

Ahora fue Gale quien lo miró un breve instante. Después de eso, decidió usar la respuesta más razonable, así que le tiró el libro en la cara a su hermano.

Y fue así, como ambos hermanos iniciaron una batalla campal en medio de la sala, bajo la cansada mirada de Gajeel.

Lily se les habría unido pero se puso a ojear el libro de su gemelo. El pequeño había empezado a leer los libros que escribió la tía Lucy. Que tierno.

Gajeel estaba por separar ese par de alimañas que tenía por hijos, de no ser porque sintió un peso sobre sus pies. El mayor miró hacia abajo, y se encontró a Música jalándole el pantalón.

— **Oto-chan, quiero salir** — dijo con simpleza.

Gajeel parpadeó.

Luego se rascó la nuca apretando los ojos, pensando en algo.

— **Muy bien** — dijo aplaudiendo con ambas manos tras sopesarlo — **¿Quién quiere ir al parque?**

.

.

.

— **¡Wiiiii~!** — decía la niñita en el columpio — **¡Más alto nii-san!**

Y así Silver lo hizo, claro que con cuidado de no mandar a volar a su hermanita.

Gajeel los veía desde el tobogán, donde Música estaba sentado y desde hace rato no se había dignado a bajar.

Pero Gajeel no estaba pendiente de ese enano, si no del otro enano que estaba desparecido desde que llegaron al parque.

— **¡Oe Silver!** — llamó a su hijo mayor — **¿Dónde está Gale?**

Silver empujó una vez más a Lily antes de señalar un árbol muy alto en las cercanías del parque.

El mayor miró la parte alta del árbol, y en efecto, en una de sus ramas estaba sentado el chaparro peliceleste.

— **¡Gale!** — Gajeel se plantó frente al árbol — **¡¿Cómo mier... como rayos llegaste allá arriba?!**

El aludido dejó de leer el libro -el cual al parecer estaba pegado a su mano- y miró hacia abajo.

— **Solo lo hice** — respondió, como si fuera normal que un niño de 8 años trepara un árbol así de la nada — **. No es muy difícil.**

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Gajeel.

— **No me molestes. Baja de allí.**

El peliceleste suspiró. Pero cuando parecía que estaba por dignarse a bajar, señaló una rama del árbol, un poco más arriba de donde estaba.

Gajeel miró hacia donde señalaba su hijo, y se encontró con ¡Oh sorpresa! Un desgraciado gato atorado en la rama del árbol.

— **Parece que no puede bajar** — dijo Gale parándose sobre la rama.

Ese gato le recordó a Gajeel a Panther, quien ese mismo puto día había decidido ir de misión con Asuka.

Gajeel suspiró resignado.

— **Muy bien, ayúdalo** — accedió encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho fue pegado por el árbol hacia la rama donde se encontraba el animal.

— **Ven amigo, ven** — le llamó el niñito estirando su mano.

El animal primero erizó el cabello al oír su voz, pero luego se fue tranquilizando. Al segundo ya estaba acercándose a Gale, pero con un poco de sigilo.

Gajeel solo se puso a esperar que el minino llegara hasta donde Gale estaba, pero al parecer, el universo no lo quería, puesto que cuando el gato estaba a tan solo 30cm de distancia de Gale, resbaló.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta.

El pequeño animal comenzó a caer, y como por instinto, Gale todo heroico dejó caer el libro a un lado y se lanzó hacia el gato.

Gajeel vio cómo su hijo en el aire atrapaba al animal. El mayor estiró los brazos y fue retrocediendo para darle el encuentro a su hijo. Se paró donde creyó que su hijo iba a aterrizar.

Ahí fue cuando lo de cámara lenta se esfumó.

Gajeel fue interceptado por el proyectil celeste que lo empujó hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, levantando una muy fina capa de polvo.

Al final Gale resultó entre los brazos de su padre, ambos tirados en el suelo, y el gato, salió de entre los dos cuerpos y se fue rápidamente, no sin antes volverse, agitar la cola y bufar.

Gajeel y Gale vieron cómo se iba.

— **Oto-san.**

— **Hmm**

— **¿Algún día creceré, verdad?**

— **Algún día enano** — dijo Gajeel mirando el cielo — **. Algún día.**

Después de eso, Gale se quedó en silencio.

Y hubieran estado así por lo que quedaba de la tarde de no ser por el niño que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

— **¡Papá! ¡Música desapareció!** — gritó Silver alterado y con Lily pisándole los talones.

Gajeel se levantó del suelo automáticamente, olvidándose por completo de Gale.

— **¡¿Qué?!**

Supuso que el condenado ese debió bajar del tobogán en su ausencia.

En vez de escuchar las preocupaciones de sus hijos, se puso olfatear el aire. Al cabo de unos segundos miró hacia un lugar en específico, que era la entrada del parque.

Divisó una cabellera oscura a otro lado del pequeño muro que rodeaba el parque.

— **¡Por allá!** — exclamó señalando la salida del parque.

Él y Silver salieron disparados dejando a los gemelos atrás. Silver se le adelantó apenas, y para cuando el mayor estaba por tomar mayor velocidad, captó cierto olor en el aire.

Se detuvo en el acto, dejando que su hijo se adelantara, suponiendo que el niño no había captado el olor todavía.

Vio cómo su hijo salía del parque y daba vuelta a la cerca.

— **¡Mús...!** — el chico se detuvo nada más salir 3 metros de la entrada del parque.

El niño vio a su hermano, eso si, pero no por eso se detuvo. Sino fue por la persona que ahora cargaba a su hermano. Luego sintió como algo dentro de él se quebro cuando esa persona le sonrió.

— **Hola Silver** — saludó una niñita de cabellos color zafiro.

— **¡Reza-nee!** — decía Música abrazado a la niña.

Silver apenas y pudo mover la mano como señal de saludo. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Gajeel miraba la escena desde la entrada, sintiendo cierta comprensión hacia su hijo.

— **Yo, niña** — saludó el mayor acercándose a sus hijos y a la hija mayor de Erza y Jellal.

— **Buena tardes, Gajeel-san** — respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa educada.

— **Gracias por atrapar al enano** — dijo Gajeel mirando a Música con leve severidad.

— **No es nada** — la niña apretujó a Música entre sus brazos, y al pequeño no pareció importarle.

Silver lo miró con cierta envidia un pequeño instante.

— **Bueno, oka-chan me mandó a comprar unas cosas** — dijo la niña ladeando la cabeza — **, así que debo irme.**

Gajeel asintió sin problemas.

Reza se acercó a Silver para entregarle a Música. El pelinegro recibió con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo a su hermano, lo cual no era propio de él.

Gajeel, en otras circunstancias se habría reído, pero hasta el mismísimo Gajeel sabía que no era buena idea avergonzar a su hijo frente a la chica que le gustaba.

— **Gracias...** — dijo Silver ya con su hermano en brazos.

Reza le sonrió abiertamente, y Silver le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Después la pequeña inclinó la cabeza hacia Gajeel y se fue corriendo, bajo la mirada de los Redfox.

Gajeel podría jurar que Música esperó estratégicamente a que Reza se alejara para decir lo siguiente.

— **¿Algún día Reza-nee será nuestra Reza-nee de verdad?**

— **Cállate** — fue lo único que dijo Silver.

Y fue allí cuando Gajeel se río de verdad.

— **No puedes evitar lo inevitable** — dijo Gale de repente, sorprendiéndolos.

Los gemelos se asomaban sobre el muro del parque.

— **Yo también quiero que Reza-nee sea nuestra Reza-nee de verdad** — dijo Lily con la mano en alto.

— **Cállenseeee** — dijo Silver arrastrando las palabras, y estaba rojo como un tomate.

—¡ **Ge-he! Bueno, regresemos a casa** — dijo el padre de los niños con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

— **¡Entrega esas galletas!** — Gale soltó un grito de guerra.

— **¡Jamás!** — exclamó Silver con un frasco de galletas encima de la cabeza.

Ambos mocosos empezaron una batalla por las galletas de Ana en medio de la cocina, aunque lo cierto era que esas galletas eran la gloria misma.

— **Cállense** — decía Gajeel desde la sala en forma de advertencia.

El mayor estaba afinando su guitarra, frente a Lily y a Música. La primera estaba mostrándole un libro ilustrado a su hermanito. ¿Sobre qué era? Pues Gajeel pensó que no era necesario preguntar, que no debía ser nada malo. Igual, era Lily de todos modos.

— **¡Esas galletas no pueden ser tuyas!** — los dos hermanos seguían forcejeando por el frasco de galletas.

— **¡Las galletas de Ana son la ley!** — decía Silver.

— **¡Tú no eres a ley!** — corregía Gale.

— **¡Cualquiera más alto al 1.20m es la ley!**

Gale agrandó los ojos.

Ohh, la altura. Ese, fue un golpe bajo.

Más cuando estabas con 4cm por debajo del promedio.

Por suerte, Gale también sabía dar golpes bajos.

— **¡A Reza no le gustan los tacaños!**

Ahora que el que agrandó los ojos fue Silver.

— **Ohhh, tú renacuajo del... ¡Gaaah!**

Gale aprovechó eso para empujar a su hermano contra la mesada de la cocina.

— **¡Ja!** — exclamó el peliceleste sosteniendo el frasco de galletas en el aire.

Luego se giró a ver a su hermano, riéndose del niño que se apretaba dolorosamente la cabeza después del golpe.

Sin embargo, un sonido lo hizo levantar la vista, y al instante se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Algo en la repisa de arriba se empezó a asomar. Y justamente, era la misma repisa donde su padre había puesto el cuchillo más temprano. Y también, lo que se asomaba era ese maldito cuchillo.

Y lo gracioso era que Gajeel estaba viendo eso también. Pensaba que su hijo tenía la cabeza dura, pero lo de chocar contra la mesada, y mover la repisa sobre esta, que estaba pegada a la pared, ya era una exageración.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Gajeel, con una velocidad sobrehumana, corrió hacia la cocina, se deslizó por el suelo, y tomó a su hijo petrificado por el cuchillo que ya estaba cayendo. Al final, se escucharon dos golpes.

El golpe de algo contra la parte baja de la mesada, y el otro de un objeto filoso y cortante.

Fue ahí también cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

— **¡Tadaima!** — dijeron dos sonrientes pelicelestes.

Una se llamaba Levy, la otra se llamaba Metalicana. Ambas gentiles y perfectas. Tal vez demasiado, y quizás no se merecían ver la siguiente escena.

Escena que no parecía nada normal por unas cuantas razones.

La primera tal vez porque dos de sus hijos estaban sentados en el sofá ojeando un libro sobre serpientes y su digestión de alimentos, con imágenes y todo.

Luego estaba su hija pequeña que veía con cierto brillo en los ojos el libro. Y el niño con unas cuantas ideas surcando por su mente, se le veía en la cara.

Y lo otro era pues, otro de sus pequeños estaba petrificado mirando hacia la cocina con un frasco de galletas en las manos.

Y lo último pero no menos importante, su esposo tirado en el suelo junto a su hijo, ambos con las frentes pintadas de azul, y un cuchillo clavado en el suelo al lado del mayor.

No, esa no era una escena que ninguna madre quisiera ver.

— **Mamá** — dijo el pequeño Gale.

— **¿S-si...?**

— **La próxima vez que te vayas... llévanos contigo...**

— **O mejor no te vayas** — dijo su hijo mayor con la frente pintada de azul mirando el techo — **, eso sería mejor.**

Levy estaba pensando seriamente en seguir su consejo.

Gajeel por otro lado, pensaba que si así sería cada día de su vida cuando su esposa no estaba, envejecería estresado y amargado.

O al menos eso, y más de lo que estaba.

.

.

.

Nueva Generación:

\- Silver Redfox ~ 10 años

\- Metalicana Redfox ~ 9 años

\- Lily Redfox ~ 8 años

\- Gale Redfox ~ 8 años

\- Música Redfox ~ 5 años

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustadoooo :33

Hare varios de estos con los demás muchachos, y tal vez los mezcle y así xdd

.

 _ **K, te quiero, espero te haya gustado :) esto salió de la nada tú sabes xDD hoy en realidad estaba tentada a decirte de que iba pero me resisti xD quería saber como reaccionabas :vvv y también quiero saber como reaccionaras ante tu otro regalo ewe xDD de nuevo espero te haya gustadooooo :333 Feliz cumpleaños andelantado xD**_

.

.

Por cierto, los niños están en mi fic "Fairy Tail: Nueva generación" con varias parejas y los niños ya grandes :v para quienes no lo leen xdd

Sin más, me despidoooo.

Dejen reviews que me hacen feliz ;w;

Layla Redfox fuera! Cuídense!

:3


	2. El viejo Natsu (I)

Yo! Que tal mis queridas piñas? :3 bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot de los viejos de FT :v pero este va dedicado a **AomeAzakura-san** en agradecimiento por su colaboración con mi fic "Cita con el Dragón Slayer", el cual ya termine gracias a ella y a otras personas más -w-

Bueno, antes que nada quería aclarar que, en este fic como saben serán fragmentos hechos por mí de cómo eran los muchachos cuando sus hijos eran niños y eso, pero no quiere decir que todos los capítulos estén ordenados cronológicamente, o sea que se den en el mismo tiempo y eso. Bueno cuando lean creo que entenderán mejor xD disfruten~ :3

* * *

.

 **Los viejos de Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El viejo Natsu (I)**

Y por ahí iba, feliz de la vida, caminando por las calles de Magnolia, un tranquilo Natsu Dragneel, regresando a su hermoso y dulce hogar.

El tipo estaba contento porque su día había sido tranquilo y pacífico. Bueno, tranquilo y pacifico solo dentro de los parámetros de vida de Natsu Dragneel.

A pesar de que Gray no lo había incitado a pelear como usualmente lo hacía, Gajeel si había luchado un momento con él, o al menos hasta que Erza los detuvo. Por alguna razón, su equipo estaba medio raro por esos días.

Gray estaba medio ido, y no se separaba ningún momento de Juvia, y Erza estaba más insufrible que nunca, lo raro era que eso no afectaba ni a su hija o a Jellal. Porque seguro ese tipo sabía lo que le pasaba a su esposa.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Después de dejar a sus raritos -irónico que sea Natsu quien piense eso- compañeros en el gremio, se dirigió a casa para almorzar.

Casa que antes compartía con Happy, ahora modificada con dos pisos y más habitaciones, donde los esperaba su adorada y embarazada esposa, Lucy.

Ya se había acostumbrado a pensar así, al menos desde hace los últimos tres meses.

Cuando llegó a casa y abrió la puerta, sintió un olor extraño. No fue el olor de la comida a medio cocinar en la cocina, sino un olor un poco salado proveniente de la sala.

Y él conocía muy bien ese olor.

— **¡¿Lucy?!** — exclamó Natsu alarmado corriendo hasta la sala.

Allí, acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, estaba Lucy, abrazando sus piernas con la cara contra las rodillas.

Levantó la vista nada más oír la voz de Natsu, dejando a la vista sus ojos cristalizados.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos.

— **¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!** — Natsu estaba histérico.

Era la primera vez que se ponía así desde que Lucy estaba embarazada, además porque su esposa no le había dado razones para hacerlo.

Lucy sorbía por la nariz, y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Débilmente, señaló la cocina, haciendo que Natsu también mirara.

— **El fuego...** — dijo ella.

A Natsu casi se le para el corazón.

— **¡¿AH?! ¡¿Te quemaste o algo?! ¡¿Estas bien?!** — exclamó el pelirosa.

Miró por todos lados en los que Lucy pudo haberse hecho daño, pero no vio nada. Está en perfectas condiciones. La miró sin entender, pero se tranquilizó cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

— **No… no es eso…** — tenía las manos temblorosas — **. A mí... a mi…**

Natsu la miró impaciente.

Lucy sorbió por la nariz una vez más.

— **¡Me dieron ganas de comer el fuego de la cocina! ¡Buaahhh!** — exclamó antes de echarse a llorar.

Natsu se quedó en blanco, mirándola como si no lo creyera.

Pensó que le iba a salir con algo más, pero ¿eso? ¿Precisamente eso? lo primero que pasó por su mente fue ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

— **¿Eh?** — musitó el pelirosa.

Lucy, quien no había dejado de lloriquear, se detuvo para ver rápidamente a Natsu.

Él pudo jurarlo en ese preciso instante. Ya que su esposa entorno los ojos, frunció el ceño y antes de que lo viera venir ya lo estaba mandando a volar.

— **¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!** — exclamó Lucy después de darle esa patada que mandó a Natsu al otro lado de la sala.

Ni siquiera los nuevos reflejos de Natsu pudieron contra la patada de Lucy. Y eso que él pensaba que ya podía esquivarlas con éxito.

— **¡¿Y eso por qué?!** — dijo Natsu desconcertado levantándose del suelo, frotándose la cabeza.

— **¡S-Son los síntomas del embarazo!** — dijo Lucy señalándolo — **. Levy-chan me contó que le pasó algo parecido cuando tuvo a Silver-kun… y-y ahora...** — el rostro de Lucy se contrajo — **… ¡Me pasa a mi también!**

Luego volvió a llorar, sentándose en el sillón.

Natsu se le quedó mirando, de nuevo, como si no lo creyera.

Recordó una pequeña conversación sobre eso con Gajeel, muy breve. Que Levy se quedaba mordisqueando a veces el tenedor durante las comidas, que luego se ponía depresiva, y que luego llegaba la violencia.

Pero Gajeel ya había pasado por eso. Y quien sabe si lo volvería a pasar.

Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir. O eso supuso recordando el tono depresivo de Gajeel cuando le contaba esas cosas.

Lo triste era que Levy no había culpado a Gajeel por nada, pero ahora llegaba su linda esposa y le echaba la culpa a él. Aunque bueno, seguro era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Lucy, porque de haber sido antes, ya lo habría golpeado antes.

— **Porque es la primera vez que te pasa ¿verdad…?** — dijo en voz alta.

Lucy lo miró con confusión y lágrimas en sus ojos.

— **¡E-es decir! ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto, Lucy?** — preguntó Natsu acercándose.

Ella asintió, con los labios temblando y sorbiendo por la nariz. Luego asintió.

Al ver que ya no sería golpeado ni degradado, Natsu se sentó al lado de su esposa. Aunque cuando Lucy se movió Natsu casi se aleja, pero ella solo quería apoyarse en su hombro. Y dejando a un lado la sorpresa, Natsu pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa.

— **Lo siento...** — dijo ella sin mirarlo.

— **Esta bien…** — respondió él.

Bueno, de hecho no estaba tan bien, pero como era Lucy no podía culparla solo por el embarazo… el embarazo…

Natsu miró el vientre de Lucy, cosa que sorprendió a esta.

— **¿Quién diría que este mocosa sería tan insoportable?** — dijo Natsu mirando con el ceño fruncido muy cerca el vientre de su esposa — ¡ **Y ni siquiera ha nacido!**

Lucy suspiró.

— **Tampoco puedes culpar al bebé, Natsu…** — dijo pesadamente — **... además, no sabemos si será un niño.**

— **Pero yo quiero un niño** — lloriqueó Natsu de repente.

Lucy volvió a suspirar, antes de reír.

— **En ese caso ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?** — preguntó Lucy, al tiempo que Natsu se recostaba sobre sus piernas.

Luego Natsu se quedó callado un segundo, pensativo.

— **Me gustaría ponerle Igneel…** — dijo Natsu mirando el techo.

Lucy dio un respingo.

— **Pero como segundo nombre** — aclaró Natsu.

— **¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** — preguntó Lucy confundida.

Natsu lo sopesó un momento, pensando. Y se encerró en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Viendo la cara de su padre. Un sentimiento de vacío lo invadió de un momento a otro.

— **Supongo que dedicárselo al mismo Igneel no estaría mal…** — dijo mirando el vacío — **... pero Igneel era Igneel, y ponerle el nombre a mi hijo tampoco estaría mal pero...** — se recostó en el respaldar mirando el techo, bajo la curiosa mirada de Lucy.

Natsu frunció levemente el ceño. Luego le dio otra mirada al vientre de Lucy.

— **Quisiera que este niño tuviera un propio nombre por el que fuera recordado** — dijo sin más — **. Solo de él, no en memoria de alguien más.**

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

— **Algo más original ¿no es así?**

Natsu asintió, cruzado de brazos.

— **Aunque claro, no he pensado en eso todavía…** — dijo ladeando la cabeza — **… creo que es la primera vez que lo pienso seriamente.**

Lucy sonrió.

— **¿Pero hay algún nombre que te gustaría?**

— **Bueno... si me lo preguntas así me gustaría un nombre que tenga que ver con dragones** — dijo rápidamente.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír.

— **Ya lo sabía...**

La rubia se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo, y se puso a pensar. Recordando libros, historias, relatos, buscando algún nombre que le gustara. O eso suponía Natsu, viéndola pensativa sobre su hombro.

— **Hmm... ¿Qué tal… Draco?**

Natsu dio un pequeño respingo.

— **¿Draco?**

Lucy asintió.

— **Recuerdo que significada "Dragón"** — dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Natsu se puso a pensar.

Literalmente, si quería ponerle Igneel como segundo nombre, su hijo se llamaría "Dragón Igneel Dragneel"

Parpadeó ante la ironía de cómo se escuchaba eso.

— **Supongo que si le decimos Draco todo el tiempo todo irá bien…** — dijo para sí.

— **¿Eh?** — preguntó Lucy.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

— **Me gusta** — dijo al final — **. Me gusta como suena.**

Lucy sonrió aliviada.

— **Entonces Draco será** — dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en Natsu.

Él la miró con calidez.

Y siquiera antes de que pudiera decir algo, el estómago de Lucy rugió. Esta se sonrojó levemente.

— **Tienen hambre ¿eh?** — dijo Natsu ladeando la cabeza, refiriéndose a su esposa y al bebé.

Lucy suspiró, luego Natsu miró hacia la cocina. Se fijó en la olla y la sartén con comida a medio preparar.

— **Bueno, no queremos que pruebes el fuego todavía ¿no es así?** — dijo levantándose del sillón — **. Vamos a almorzar fuera, te llevaré a donde quieras.**

Lucy lo miró con sorpresa.

— **Vamos al gremio entonces** — dijo ella sonriendo.

Y Natsu ya temía que dijera algo como eso. Sudó frio de solo escucharla.

— **¡No! ¡A cualquier lugar menos ahí!**

— **¿eh?** — preguntó Lucy confundida.

Natsu agitó la cabeza.

— **Por eso volví algo temprano** — empezó a decir — **¡Todo el maldito mundo ha estado actuando extraño desde hace días! ¡Pero hoy, hoy fue peor!**

Lucy parpadeó. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

— **Define todo el mundo, Natsu** — dijo con ojos cansados y una media sonrisa, debido a que ella sabía lo mucho que Natsu llegaba a exagerar.

Natsu miró a otro lado.

— **Bueno… solo Gray y Erza en realidad... ¡Pero es igual!** — exclamó consternado.

Lucy suspiró.

— **¿Quieres que te cuente algo?** — dijo ella mirándolo desde el sillón.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

— **¿Qué cosa?**

Lucy sonrió con comprensión.

— **Erza ha estado un poco incontrolable estos últimos días ¿no es así?** — dijo ella.

Natsu asintió.

¿Incontrolable? Eso es poco para describir como se sentía Natsu con respecto a eso. Ya no podía andar por el gremio sin el temor o los nervios de que Erza lo atacara por cualquier cosa. Y para colmo, Jellal no hacía nada. Ignoraba por completo los estragos que causaba su esposa cuando estaban en el gremio, y solo se concentraba en su hija.

— **Y Gray y Juvia están más unidos que antes ¿lo has notado?** — volvió a decir Lucy.

Y Natsu volvió a asentir.

Extrañaba las pequeñas peleas con Gray desde hace días. Ni una miserable discusión por una mosca tenían, porque Gray solo se centraba en Juvia. O sea eran prometidos y toda esa cosa, pero ni siquiera cuando habían anunciado su compromiso estaban tan juntos.

Natsu comenzó a impacientarse.

— **¿A dónde quieres llegar, Lucy?** — preguntó sentándose frente a ella sobre la mesita de centro.

Lucy respiró hondo, como si supiera la reacción de Natsu por lo que le iba a contar.

— **Juvia y Erza están embarazadas** — dijo sin más.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Natsu se quedó allí, sentado, mirando a Lucy atentamente. Aunque ya ni la miraba a ella. No miraba nada en realidad. Como si se encontrara en una dimensión alternativa a la cual se transportó luego de oír la noticia. Incluso hasta se cayó de la mesita quedando en el suelo en la misma posición con la que se había sentado, tieso como una piedra.

— **¿Natsu?** — dijo Lucy sudando frio.

— **¿C-Cuan...?** — logró balbucear el pelirosa desde el suelo.

— **Bueno, Erza supone que desde hace un mes** — dijo Lucy — **. Pero Juvia… bueno no lo parece, pero ella ya va 4 meses de embarazo.**

Más silencio.

Natsu sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba. En muchos muchos pedazos.

— **Voy a golpearlo** — dijo todavía con la mejilla estampada en el suelo.

— **No lo dudo** — dijo Lucy suspirante.

Natsu se levantó de una pero se quedó sentado en piso, pensando.

— **¿Quién más sabe?** — preguntó mirando a Lucy.

— **Por ahora las chicas, tú, y Jellal y Gray. Gajeel y Laxus no lo saben todavía, y el maestro mucho menos** — explicó Lucy.

A Natsu no le pareció extraño, si el maestro supiera seguro ya se habría armado una gran fiesta hace mucho.

— **¿Y cuándo piensan hablar?** — preguntó Natsu — **. Digo, no es algo malo como para que no lo hagan público.**

— **Bueno, Erza no sé todavía que piensa** — empezó diciendo Lucy — **, porque a Jellal no lo veo preocupado ni nada por su actitud así que nadie ha preguntado. Y bueno Gray, creo que quiere mantener la noticia para él solo por un tiempo más. Supongo que hasta que a Juvia se le note el embarazo** — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — **. Creo que está disfrutando la idea de ser padre por sí solo.**

Natsu parpadeó.

— **¿Y por ahora no quiere que nadie sepa?** — preguntó para asegurarse.

Lucy asintió.

Natsu volvió a parpadear.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

— **Es decir, si hablo se enojara muchísimo ¿cierto?** — dijo con tono macabro.

Lucy sudó frio.

— **Dime que no estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando…** — dijo la frente levemente pintada de azul.

Natsu rio para sí.

— **¡Muy bien! ¡Iremos al gremio a almorzar y Gray sabotear!** — exclamó poniéndose de pie con el puño en alto — **. Ahora no podrá negarme una buena pelea.**

Lucy se le quedó mirando un momento, luego no pudo evitar reír.

— **No tienes remedio** — dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu volvió a reír, luego le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó y se levantó del sofá. Cuando estaban por salir, Natsu se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Lucy lo miró confundida.

— **¿Sabes, Luce?** — dijo apretando su mano, girándose a mirarla — **. Hay una cosa que me alegra muchísimo.**

Lucy sonrió.

— **¿Qué es?** — preguntó, aunque por el brillo de los ojos de Natsu presentía que iba a decir.

— **Me alegra saber que nuestro niño estará rodeado por tantos amigos** — dijo con una sonrisa — **. Saber que tendrá tantos compañeros, porque sé que tarde o temprano llegaran más** — aclaró ladeando la cabeza — **, solo hace que desee que llegue más rápido.**

Lucy le sonrió con calidez.

— **Solo un poco más…** — decía mientras pasaba su mano por su abultado vientre — **... además, el tiempo con todos ustedes pasa volando siempre.**

— **Como si no fuéramos a notar como pasa el tiempo hasta que llegue ¿eh?** — dijo apretando más el agarre de su mano, y acercándose a su Lucy.

Ella asintió, sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de sus labios.

Sonrisa que él amaba, y adoraba. Sonrisa que estaba seguro, su futuro niñito amaría también. Porque con esa sonrisa viviría a partir del día que llegue a ese mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsu ya estaba besando esos labios, y ella le correspondía con mucho amor.

Juntaron las frentes cuando se separaron, abrazados frente a la puerta.

Teniéndola a Lucy allí, Natsu sintió que ya nada le faltaba. Y cuando llegara su primer niño, estaba seguro de que su vida estaría completa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh termine x-x detesto cuando me demoro así con algo e-e cuando tienes la idea allí en la punta de la nariz pero no puedes plasmarla en pinches palabras ;-; pero el esfuerzo da frutos al final, no importa cuánto te demores uwu igual espero les haya gustado c:

 **AomeAzakura** perdón en serio por la demora ;0; pero espero que este NaLu te haya gustado :3

Gente dejen sus reviews que saben que de eso vivo :'v y si preguntan por otras cosas déjenme decirles que pronto las continuare solo que ahora tengo ciertos temas problemáticos que no me dejan escribir u-u pero de ninguna manera dejaría esto :3

Bueno, con eso me despido

Cuídense mis queridas piñas!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
